1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a road status data providing system, and a server and a vehicle terminal for providing road status data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional navigation device is mounted in a vehicle (mounted in shipment of the vehicle or installed afterwards) and generally executes road navigation for each vehicle using map data and a program for running a system which are stored in a large scale storage device such as a CD (COMPACT DISC), DVD (DIGITAL VERSATILE DISC or DIGITAL VIDEODISC), or HDD (HARD DISK DRIVE), etc.
Some conventional navigation devices are given a communication function based on a system such as VICS (VEHICLE INFORMATION AND COMMUNICATION SYSTEM) in which traffic jam information received from the center of the VICS is distinguishably displayed on a map on a display installed in a vehicle, for example, like a traffic jam in red and a slight traffic jam in orange.
The conventional display of a traffic jam status has a problem that it cannot be sufficiently ascertained whether the traffic jam on the same road should be attributable to the vehicles running toward the same destination or different destinations.
For example, it is assumed that in the case of going to an amusement facility, the road is jammed with vehicles. In this case, it cannot be exactly ascertained whether the traffic jam is attributable to the vehicles going to the pleasure facility, a place farther than it or another place nearer than it.